Soylent Chalice
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: 70 years in the future, a process for creating crystals has been discovered. What is the secret of Soylent Chalice? An homage to the retro movie Soylent Green, spoliers for it and Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Crystal Chronicles, nor do I own Soylent Green. 

**Spoiler Warning!**: Spoilers for the ending of Chronicles and major spoilers for the entire plot of Soylent Green. If you've never see Soylent Green before go rent it before you even think of reading this fic. That said, enjoy.

* * *

It had been seventy years. After almost two generations the world was finally returning to some sense of normalcy. The cities had been rebuilt, with the addition of a Crystal Mechanics office or factory in each one. The company has become the world's driving force in the years after the calamity. Above the door of every CM building was a plaque, to remind everyone of the past's tragedies and Crystal Mechanics' role in the reconstruction of the world. It read:

_"The members of the Tipa caravan were brilliant adventurers, the players of legend. In their travels they unearthed the secret element for beneath the desert sands and crossed the Abyss. Their most ambitious destination was Mount Vellenge, the nightmare mountain from which all miasma flows. Tragically the brave caravan did not return from their expedition._

_Instead, waves of miasma surged forth across the land. The heightened levels of toxic fog overloaded crystals and chalices everywhere, causing the pure stones to shatter and entire cities to fall._

_In those desperate days after the flood the Shella-based company, Crystal Mechanics, gave the people hope. It began as no more than six Yukish scholars who delved deep into ancient tomes and scrolls in an attempt to uncover the secrets of the crystals. Their efforts led to the discovery of the crystal production process that is still in use to this day."_

* * *

A/N: What is the secret of Soylent Chalice?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chronicles not mine.

* * *

In the days of old Shella was a small, secretive town of scholars. A peaceful atmosphere that vanished after reconstruction. Crystal Mechanics chose the town for the site of its headquarters and main factory. As a result it grew to be even larger than the great Alfitaria.

Unfortunately every city has problems and Shella was no exception. Over time sections of the metropolis fell into disrepair, creating a vast system of slums ringing the outskirts of town.

It was in one of these dilapidated burgs that one could find the Worn Bandanna, a tavern frequented by the employees of the CM plant.

- X -

A stout Lilty sat at the bar downing a strange liquid. "I tell ya Mina; it's downright humiliatin'."

"I don't know, Jet. I think it's a fitting nickname for a janitor. Bet you a round of strange liquids that Amadeus would agree with me." She leaned over the counter and poked the Lilty in the forehead.

He pushed her hand away and threw back a grin. "Well, we'll just have to ask him when he gets here won't we?"

"Oh, does he get off work early today?"

He set down his glass and peered up at the clock perched on the wall behind the bar. "Yeah, he should be here in about... now." The prediction was followed by the clang of a bell as the door to the tavern opened and a tall Yuke stepped in.

"Glad you could make it, Dea." Jet called, not bothering to turn around.

The Yuke groaned and began to weave his way through the crush of tables to the bar. Sliding into a stool beside the Lilty he slumped forward, resting his beak on folded arms. "What have I told you about nicknames? I'm Amadeus. Not Ama, not Dea, not Deus. A-ma-de-us, got it?" He growled from beneath his helm.

"Hey, if I have to be saddled with an obnoxious nickname so do you."

The statement seemed to lighten the Yuke's foul mood and he lifted his head. "Oh? And what's yours?" When the he didn't get an answer he turned to his other source. "Mina, what's he hiding?"

The barmaid needed no further invitation. She slid him a mug of strange liquid then gestured to Jet. "Amadeus, allow me to present to you one Jet "Bucket head" Racht."

"... Bucket Head? You're serious?"

"Yeah, the guys at the plant gave it to me."

"Isn't it a good nickname for a janitor?"

"No." Amadeus replied, taking a sip of his drink. "It's terrible."

Jet practically shot out of his seat. "Hah! I told you. Next round's on the house!"

"Fine, fine! I still think it's a cute name." Throwing her hands in the air she went to get the drinks.

"So, what was wrong earlier, Dea?" Jet asked, looking over at his friend.

"My name is... forget it. It was a work thing."

"Your supervisor again?" He was rewarded with a nod from the Yuke. "You should be glad you have a cushy research position. You'll never have to clean floors for minimum wage like me."

"Quit lying, Bucket Head. You don't clean floors."

"That's right, I scrub the monster pens. It's worse."

"... Point taken." He finished his drink as Mina returned and continued. "My supervisor stopped me on the way out of the lab to tell me about my new assignment. He gave me this." He pulled a folded letter from his pocket and held it up for them to see. "It's a work order. Apparently the higher-ups liked my findings and are giving me better test subjects for my experiments."

"I must be missing something... You're finally being recognized and rewarded for your effort, isn't that a good thing? Why are you so down about it?"

"Because Mina, "getting better subjects" means I won't be working with Goblins and Hedgehog Pies anymore. I'll have sentient creatures like Carbuncles and Moogles. Maybe even people. I'm not sure I'm ready for that much responsibility."

Just hearing the Yuke utter that short phrase stunned the others. An admission of doubt? Of inadequacy? Amadeus was one of, if not the most confident, self-assured creatures in existence. Anything that evoked uncertainty in him was serious indeed. It was Jet, with his brave Lilty heart, who finally broke the silence.

"You're goin' soft, Dea. You've never worried about anything before, why start now?"

"Thanks for the support, Jet. Really, thanks." Amadeus radiated sarcasm and shot his best "Peeved Yuke" look at the grinning Lilty.

"Listen to him. For once Jet's giving good career advice. Hm... Maybe we should document this..."

"But Mina!"

"No buts!" She paused a moment to focus. In addition to being confident Amadeus was also exceedingly stubborn. He was always difficult to persuade but perhaps if she nagged just enough, she would be able to sway him. "Listen, you're one of the most responsible people I know. You've been running experiments all your life. Even if you do end up working with people they'll be safer with you than anyone else. You owe it to the subjects."

"Take the job man, if it doesn't work out you can always ask for your old position back."

"That's easy for you to say, Bucket Head." The despondent tone in his voice convinced Mina that only one thing would make her friend agree. Abject, screaming, terror.

Reaching under the bar the young Selkie surreptitiously grabbed her father's maul. An ancient weapon, custom designed and passed down her family line for generations. It looked more akin to a sliver baseball bat than a racket. "Just do it, Amadeus you coward!" She hollered, flailing the maul wildly above her head. He had see her wield that maul on unruly patrons before. It was more fearsome than a stampeding Abaddon, so his reply was a quick and meek "Yes, Mina."

* * *

A/N: Amadeus, Mina and Jet are not my caravan characters in CC. That would be a lame (although subtle) self insertion, which I am eternally opposed to. Self insert fics are my mortal enemy. I'm also not going to inundate you with character bios and statistics. You decide what they look like. Have fun, enjoy and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"You're in a good mood. Work went well?"

Amadeus intercepted the drink that hurtled down the bar towards him. "Better than I expected."

The barmaid hurried over after tending to the other customers and pulled up a stool. "Spill it, what's you new job like? It's been a week and you haven't said a word."

"Actually it's quite fun. It's nice to have subjects who I can have a conversation with instead of being growled at constantly. I should thank you, Mina."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"I said "should thank", I'm not actually going to do so."

"Of course you're not. You think by now I'd have learned not to get my hopes up, you jerk." She chuckled and shoved him lightly. "But it's the thought that counts I guess. Seriously now, how was it? Who's this subject you can speak with? ... Are you blushing?"

"No. My face isn't even visible."

"It's a girl, isn't it? Is she cute?"

"Well, she is a Moogle. Her name's Meira. But yes, she is pretty cute in a small and fluffy critter way. I think you'd like her. Hm... How much do you know about my work? The actual experiments, not the politics."

"Hardly anything, you usually just complain about your late hours and evil supervisor."

The Yuke shuddered, "Thank the Myrrh I don't have to deal with him anymore. Ah, well, my last project was to find out why monsters can survive in the miasma. Now I'm studying how sentient creatures like Moogles are able to live in the miasma without becoming monstrous."

"And that's why you have a Moogle helper."

"Wow Mina, you figured that out all on your own! Good job!"

"Sarcasm, can I never escape it? Anyway, why're you telling me all this? You've always been secretive about your work. Could it be you've found something cool?"

"I was running some scans and it seems that Moogles have a chemical in their blood that acts like Myrrh."

"You're kidding!"

"I know, it's big. Career-making big. The only thing is it's not very powerful, the miasma repelling field stops just beyond the skin. I'm thinking of asking Meira to let me cut her fur to see if that has any effect on the area of the field but I don't think she'll agree."

"She won't. You don't change a girl's look, Dea. Not even for science. ... It just occurred to me, where's Jet?"

A wicked grin flashed across Amadeus' face (not that you could see it) and he let out a diabolical laugh.

"Oh great, what did he have to clean up now?"

"Not quite sure, but it can't be pleasant. I saw him at lunch today. He was wearing his tall rubber boots and complaining about Gigases and Behemoths."

"What do you bet he'll come in tomorrow complaining about a sore back and how he hates shovels?"

* * *

A/N: Mucking out the Behemoth stalls, ew... So, how do you all like my minimalist style? Hardly any description, while the dialog tells the story. If you hate it: don't worry, don't stomp off never to return. I was just trying it out. The future chapters have a perfect balance of the two elements. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

The door of the Worn Bandanna swung open as Amadeus stumbled in.

"Amadeus, you look terrible!" Mina rushed from behind the bar to her exhausted friend.

"She's right, Dea. Where have you been? We 'aven't seen you in days." The Lilty started over at a much more relaxed pace.

"Heh, I? Where was I? I was looking for my Moogle..." He wobbled a little, oblivious to Mina rushing around and checking him over.

"Come on Jet; help me get him upstairs. He looks sick!"

Now that he was closer Jet noticed that his long-time pal did look rather weak and unsteady. He picked up his pace and rushed over to help support the Yuke as the three staggered up the stairs.

Above the tavern were two floors of loft space that served as a home for Mina and her family. It was here that the group burst in, Mina yelling for her dad to bring her a thermometer. After receiving no reply the Selkie hurried to the kitchen to grab the implement herself, leaving Jet to guide his scattered friend to the couch.

Now that they were in better light the Lilty could see Amadeus looked worse than he had in the dim light tavern. He didn't look ill, but his clothes were wrinkled and lived in and his feathers were in disarray. The Yuke's usually gleaming helm was dull, betraying a lack of polishing. "Man, you're a mess."

- X -

A short time later Amadeus laid on the sofa, looking very undignified wrapped in a Cactuar-patterned blanket with a thermometer protruding from his beak.

"I'm serious; you don't have to watch me. I'm not sick, just really tired." He muttered, his speech a bit garbled.

Mina took the thermometer from him and glanced at it quickly. "He doesn't have a fever..."

"Told you."

"And he has the strength to be snippy. Our Dea's on the road to recovery!" The Lilty jumped up and did a mock victory dance, which was met with a growl from Amadeus.

"Shut up, Jet."

"Ah, he's testy and verbally abusive already. He'll be fine, Mina. You should go back to work."

"Okay, but you watch him! If he gets worse call me."

"Yes Ma'am!" Jet snapped a sharp salute as only Lilties can, but his drama was ruined by sleepy mumbling from the couch.

"I told you, I'm not sick..."

"Whatever you say, Dea. Get better." Mina called back as she swept out the door.

The blanket-cocooned Yuke just lay on the sofa giggling deliriously and mumbling until he fell asleep. "I'm not sick, I feel happy..."

- X -

"Dea, Dea? Come on Amadeus, it's after noon already."

"... Ice cream bar... always trying to... take it from me... mmph... just five more minutes, Honey..."

"Honey? Amadeus!"

There was a deafening clang and Amadeus shot upright, hands clutching his head. He was fully awake and now in possession of a killer headache and sporting a deep dent in his helm. "Holy... Mina! What was that for?"

The Selkie lowered her racket. "Sorry, but you were talking in your sleep and wouldn't wake up. It was seriously freaking me out."

"How long have I been out?" He asked, glanced around for a clock.

"You slept all night and most of today. Guess you really were tired."

"That's what happens when you don't sleep for three days." His words were punctuated by yawns.

"What happened?" She sat down on the arm of the couch listening intently.

"Remember Meira?"

"Your test Moogle?"

"Yes. The day after I told you about her I came to work and she was gone. The supervisors told me that she'd been transferred to a different department and I was being given a new project."

"That's sudden, didn't they warn you last time you were reassigned?"

"You noticed that too? Good." There was no condescension in the Yuke's tone. Coming from Amadeus it was a little creepy. "It's odd, that's not usual company protocol. But anyway, I didn't just ant to quit after making my breakthrough so I kept poking at my results. I found out the miasma-resistant chemical is a protein that's dissolved in their blood." He paused for a second and stared into space like he was considering something profound.

"What's up Dea? What're you thinking?"

"It's a little silly. I hadn't really thought about it before, but I discovered the resistant protein. Do you think they'd name it after me? Amadeite? Raumium? Raumium sounds better, and last names are more official..."

"C'mon Amadeus, stop daydreaming." To tell the truth, Mina had never considered the reserved researcher to be capable of daydreaming. _'It seems I don't know him as well as I thought I did.'_ "What happened with Meira?"

"Very well, after I made my second discovery I thought I should share the info with her. It was her blood that made it possible after all. I tried to find her new department in the plant's database but couldn't, when I tried to look outside of R and D my access was blocked. That's definitely against company protocol."

"That's not right, don't you and Jet have clearance to go anywhere? You've bragged about it before."

"Anywhere but the factory floor. That's why it's so suspicious. After I was blocked I borrowed another ID and kept digging."

"You find anything good?" Mina asked, her eyes bright. This sounded like conspiracy, a good one too, and there was nothing she loved more than a good chunk of gossip. The Yuke nodded gravely.

"For one, somebody must have singled me out. I asked the exact same questions on the new ID and got answers to each one. When I asked about Meira I got a contradicting story. They claimed she had been sent to work on the crystal production lines in the factory."

"But no on works there, the factory's automated. I remember, they raised the taxes to pay for the renovations then held a big festival when construction was complete."

"I know. No one works there; no one goes down there. The lines are completely sealed off to prevent contaminating the crystals."

"This is just too weird..." The Selkie hopped off the couch and began to pace. "Why would they tell such an obvious lie? And to their own scientists no less."

"I know, it's as suspicious as an unguarded treasure chest."

Mina opened her mouth but was interrupted by the sound of bells from the street. It was the city clock tower tolling one. "Oh man, I'm late! I gotta go meet the lunch rush. You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Mina, I'm a full-grown Yuke with a job, house, and taxes. I'll be fine."

There was the sarcasm. It put her mind at ease knowing her friend was back to his rude, harsh self. As odd as it may seem, it was comforting. "Okay, see you later, Dea."

"Mina! Before you go, do you have any aspirin?"

She remembered beating him upside the head with her maul. "Oh! Sorry, aspirin's in the kitchen above the sink." _'Did I rattle his brains? Maybe that's why he was being so nice.'_

"No problem. Go on, you're already late." Amadeus called as he shuffled into the kitchen. Mina just stood at the door gaping.

_'Amadeus: kind, patient, and forgiving? Yep, he's scrambled.'_

* * *

A/N: A good friend will let you crash in their house and use their Cactuar blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

After Mina had left him Amadeus slammed down some aspirin and crawled back into his blanket bundle to nap. He'd already slept half the day away, why start being productive now?

Waking hours later, the Yuke made his way downstairs where he was greeted with a hoopla more raucous than the average after dinner crowd is wont to be. There was some event going on. All the tables had been pushed to the walls to make an impromptu dance floor and the tavern was absolutely packed with members of all four races. A quick glance at the ceiling confirmed it was a party. The proof was a large banner that screamed "Congrats Jet on 10 years!" Under the text was an image of a silver mop and bucket.

The silver mop ceremony is a major turning point in every janitor's career. Not only does it represent their experience and dedication to duty, but also after ten years of employment they receive a form of tenure. They acquire a great deal of leeway and, as any veteran custodian knows, there are many activities that can make their jobs more entertaining. Such as tossing Lamia droppings at rude coworkers. (The threat of such reprisals actually makes for a very pleasant workplace.)

Amadeus maneuvered himself through the jostling crowd to the bar. With all the patrons tonight Mina was very, very busy so he just sat with his back to the bar and people watched while waiting for her to finish. In the center of the dance floor a group of Lilties paraded around carrying a large wooden chair, on which sat Jet. He was dressed in his custodial coveralls; wearing a silver bucket as a hat and brandishing a silver mop like a scepter. He didn't seem to mind his nickname now. The Yuke zoned out as he watched the celebrations, _'Look at all the balloons! I wonder if there are any more? Water balloons... Water is one oxygen and two hydrogen atoms. Hey, hydrogen! An H-balloon would make a lovely fireball...'_

A tap on the shoulder brought the Yuke back from his musings. Turning, he saw the Clavat who'd sat down next to him. She was one of his coworkers, renown in R & D for her ability to accurately predict when volatile experiments were about to hit the fan.

"Hello Amadeus, you looked like a kid about to "experiment" and blow up the chem lab. I had a feeling it was in everyone's best interests if I distracted you."

"Another prefect prediction, Lara. Hey, how'd everyone organize this party without me knowing? I knew the ceremony was coming up, but this shindig is huge! It must have taken weeks to plan it."

"Actually it only took a few days. The janitors organized it, they're very efficient. It was short notice, but they made the announcement at work a few days ago. You'd have heard it if you weren't out sick."

Amadeus stiffened slightly. He hadn't heard her come up, but he could feel Mina staring at his back expectantly. He refused to turn around, hoping that if he just ignored the problem it would go away. It didn't work. "Dea, can I talk with you for a second?" The barmaid's tone said she was more than ready to pull out the racket and bash away.

The Yuke quickly weighed his options. The door was too far away and with the crowding the she could easily vault the bar and brain him before he moved six feet. Deciding to face his fate he nodded and stood, following Mina behind the bar into the kitchen. It was his first time in the back and he would have been curiously checking out all the industrial-strength gadgets if he weren't busy being shouted at by an irate Selkie.

"You weren't at work? I worried and took care of you, I'm your friend and you lied to me! Why?"

"Hold on now, I never lied. Everything I told you about searching for Meira was one hundred percent true." He raised his hands in a gesture that said 'Please calm down, I don't want to be dented again'. "I went to work, made my discovery and started looking."

"Then what did she mean by...?"

"Think about it Mina, how long does it take to run a search? Five minutes at the most? I couldn't have spent three days just searching. I told you everything I could."

"Dea! I... I'm not forgiving you, but I'm not going to ruin Jet's party. We'll discuss this later; you can count on it."

As they exited from the kitchen the two were assaulted with patrons' shouted drink orders.

"Look at them all..." She moaned, despair in her voice.

"See, Mina? This is karma. You yell at your friends, you get an overwhelming workload." That's' what Amadeus would have said, were he not already in danger of being pummeled. Instead he slunk quietly back to his stool next to Lara as Mina rushed off.

"Sorry Amadeus. I got you in trouble, didn't I?"

"It's nothing. Mina gets worked up sometimes; it's not your fault. Just enjoy the party."

- X -

By the time the festivities started to wind down it was very late, or more accurately, it was very early. With only three hours left until the work day started all those employees were in a bit of a bind. Jet was the last to leave, as is the custom. As he walked the pre-dawn streets to his apartment, arrayed in his silver mop and bucket, the Lilty thought on something Amadeus had asked him before leaving. The words echoed in his head.

"Jet, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You know where the chemical storage closet is in the R and D department, right?"

"I've swept in there a few times, yeah."

"I need you to get me some of the crystal samples they have there, as many as you can get. I need both man-made and natural shards."

"Consider it done, Dea. But... Any reason you want me to do it? You could probably get them easier than I can."

"I'm not going to be at work for a while. I need a vacation. When you get the shards just drop them off in my mailbox. Thanks, Jet."

It was about the weirdest conversation they'd ever had. Second only to the infamous discussion of "Where do Flans come from?"

* * *

A/N: Mina's becoming much more violent than I originally planned her to be. I'm next, I just know it! She's hiding in my closet as we speak... (shiver)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning: Science content! Just a little, if you know what a "crystal structure" or "chemical composition" is you'll be fine.

* * *

True to his word, Amadeus didn't show up for work the day after Jet's party. Jet, Keeping his promise, obtained and delivered a sack of shining crystal shards to the researcher's home. When he checked the mailbox the next day Jet found the bag gone and a short note from Amadeus in it's place.

_"Thanks for the shards. I'm leaving on a short trip; I'll send word soon. There's something I have to find. Take care of Mina and beware of vases. Be well, Amadeus."_

Unfortunately "soon" is a vague term. The friends had expected the Yuke to return within days, a week at most. It was two months before the letter arrived.

- X -

It was early evening and the Worn Bandanna was nearly empty. Business had been particularly bad lately. A few Lilties ranged around but Jet was the only regular now. Mina stood behind the counter glasses and listening to Jet complain halfheartedly about various lacerations he'd suffered while sweeping the Tonberry cages.

"Tonberries are too dangerous to move for each cleaning. You have to distract them while your teammates clean around 'em, ya know. And it takes forever 'cause they keep casting slow..." His words trailed off as he stared into his strange liquid.

It was times like these when they wished for an explosion, something to stir up a little excitement. Where was an open gas main when you needed one? Luckily, a less flammable form of entertainment was on its way. The bell chimes as the door swung open, causing Mina to snap her head around and look hopefully. It was a deeply ingrained habit by now. Jet didn't move, simply stating "it isn't him." And continuing to drink.

"Depends which "Him" you're talking about, kupo." The newcomer was an extremely fluffy Moogle whose fur was painted a brilliant crimson. "Mailmoogle at your service. I've got a letter for you, kupo."

The little messenger floated over to the bar and presented his delivery to Mina then began to devour the bowl of complimentary kuponuts sitting on the counter. She took the envelope and turned it over in her hands. It was addressed to Mina Kohl and Jet Racht of the Worn Bandanna and it's postmark showed it had been sent from Mag Mell. There was only one person who could have sent it.

"Jet, I think this is from Dea! She cried, ripping the envelope open. She pulled out a smaller envelope and a note.

The Lilty's head shot up and he gagged on his drink. "What?" He hopped the bar to read over her shoulder. "What's the note say?"

_"Mina, Jet, do not read this in the tavern. Go someplace private and secure before reading on."_

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"I agree, m'girl. Our Dea doesn't joke around like that, let's go into the kitchen."

The two shuffled obediently into the back rooms, opened the second envelope and resumed reading.

_"I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly, and I'm sorry I had to be so secretive. I hope you can forgive me. I had to leave you in the dark until I knew what I was doing. Now that I'm sure of the facts I'll tell you everything._

_First however: The Moogle who delivered this is named Rosso. He's a former test Moogle from the factory that I freed during my three-day absence two months ago. He's also your new roommate, Mina. I know it's sudden but he's a good, hardworking Moogle who needs a place to stay. (I don't have any more room out here or I'd let him stay with me) It's not a permanent arrangement, as I'll pick him up when I return. Until then take care of him. (He does laundry and washes dishes and I know how you hate those chores.)_

_Now, the real reason for this letter: Mina, do you remember the breakthrough I made concerning Moogle proteins? (Fill Jet in for me) After making that discovery and searching for Meira I spent the next two days freeing test Moogles and having them deliver lab equipment to my current location in secret. (I can't tell you where I am but it's not Mag Mell. Don't go looking there, you'll just be wasting your time.) For the past two months I've been out here running experiments on the crystal fragments Jet got me. These are my findings. (I've sent copies of this to the mayors of every city in the world. The information is already spreading so I want you to keep quiet until the news is out. You could put yourselves in danger if you advertise your knowledge.)_

_1) Crystal Mechanics claims that man-made crystals are not as powerful as natural ones because they don't absorb as much myrrh. That's false. In my tests both types held equal amount of myrrh. What causes the difference in power is that artificial crystals are actually made of an entirely different substance than natural ones. The problem is molecular structure of the two materials are so similar you can barely tell between them. (The first month was spent discovering this alone, you have no idea how frazzled I was by the end.)_

_2) After more research on the Moogle Protein I found that when heated and mixed with other chemicals the protein reformed to make a gel. This gel had enhanced miasma-repelling properties. I compared fifteen grams of it to the abilities of my crystal chalice and found them to be roughly equal in power._

_3) Further study of the gel revealed that it has a chemical composition that's nearly identical to my samples of artificially made crystal._

_All this data points to one conclusion: The key ingredient in Crystal Mechanics' crystal production process is a steady supply of live Moogles."_


End file.
